Xiaolins betrayel, Heylin's Trust
by Sayurikko
Summary: Reivateil has trusted the monks of her hometown for a long time. Until her family was killed by the monks. Now she travels alone, until she meets 4 Xiaolin dragons and a dark Heylin master both wanting her on their side. Whose side will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Xiaolin Showdown; the only thing that belongs to me is my OC. **

_Chapter 1_

The air was cold while the snow slowly fell softly to the ground. A young girl panted heavily as she ran to the village. As she reached her home, it was blazing crimson red as the flames hungrily ate away her home. Before she could call out her family, her sapphire eyes shot open and realized that it was only a dream. But the dream was already a reality in the past.

"Ugh, my back…" she moved out of the cave where she slept and went outside to stretch her stiff limbs. Ever since the accident with the monks and her family happened she began to trust no one. The crisp air refreshed her and she decided to go down to the river to wash up.

_You are the proof that we existed, so keep living Reivateil._ Her brother's voice echoed inside her head. Rei pulled up her hoody's sleeves and washed her face with the icy water. After she finished, Rei got her two katanas and put them on a rope on her shorts. Slowly walking down the mountain, she wondered what kind of breakfast she should get, until something caught her eye. She went over to a branch and grabbed the sash that was stuck on it.

The sash was gold with a red pendant in the middle. Rei was wondering why this was just hanging on the branch. Suddenly Rei felt the presence of four elements coming towards her. She looked up and saw a huge green dragon coming down across from her, and four kids, almost her age, came off the dragon. Rei readied her katanas towards the four strangers who had elemental powers like her came towards her.

"So where's the Shen Gong Wu, Dojo?" The Brazilian boy asked the dragon who turned into a small gecko.

"Well its right in front you!" The dragon pointed his sharp finger to her at the sash she found. Then the four came up to her and greeted about themselves to her.

"Hello, I am Omi, the dragon of water. May we please have the Ninja Sash you have in your hands?" Omi was small, yellow and wore a red robe with a royal blue sash and wore black pants. He also had small dots on his forehead which Rei didn't want to know about it.

"I'm Kimiko." The Asian girl waved at her, and she had the same hair as Rei except it was in a ponytail.

"I'm Clay, nice to meet you young lady." The cowboy tilted his had, and his blonde hair blocked out his eyes.

"I'm Raimundo. You can call me Rai." This one was a Brazilian boy with brown hair and green eyes. Rei knew what each element they used for she had the power to sense elements inside people's chi.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Reivateil, but call me Rei." Before they four could reply a red haired boy came down from two propellers on his backpack came down.

"I'm getting that Shen Gong Wu, Xiaolin losers." The word Xiaolin made Rei's eyes turn to slits. As she sensed the boy in the black coat try to take the sash from her, she unsheathed her katana and cut off some of his hair.

"Ha! You will not get the Shen Gong Wu today Jack Spicer. Rei is on…" But just as Omi was about to finish his sentence, Rei jumped to a tree and started to run away from the four and Jack. She never thought that any Xiaolin monks would come after her again. They already took everything away from her and she won't let that happen again. She clutched onto her two katanas tightly as she dashed from tree to tree.

Then she heard the voices of the Xiaolin monks gaining up on her, Rei never knew that they would catch up so fast. As she reached a dead end, Jack Spicer grabbed the other end of the Ninja Sash and it started to glow.

"Huh?" Then she saw Jack Spicer grinning evilly at her.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Ruby of Ramses for your…what do you have?" Rei grit her teeth, she will not be beaten by a girly boy. Then her white katana started to glow and came to her hand.

"I wager the Komori Sword!" Rei held up her katana that was glowing brightly.

"The game is jumping the obstacles. Whoever can stay on the tree the longest will win." Rei nodded in agreement.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" The landscape changed dramatically and when Rei opened her eyes she was on a huge tree branch with Jack next to her. The Night Sash turned day into darkness and the showdown was about to begin.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" As soon as the words came out of Jack's mouth, rocks started to fall out of the sky.

"This is nothing." Rei dodged each rock quickly and watched as Jack was having trouble. Then she unsheathed the Komori sword and her other katana and thought that this should end quicker. Waiting for the right time she waited and dodged the rocks. Suddenly she was lifted by a red beam that was coming from Jack's Shen Gong Wu.

"Sorry but you're going to lose." Jack cackled as he threw Rei off the tree branch and sent her flying off. The Xiaolin monks began crying out to her saying, "Don't lose." and "C'mon." Rei knew that she can do better than this, what will her master think if he saw her like this? Concentrating she held up her sword and sent out sharp metal shards on the tree trunk. She landed on one and began using the others to climb back up to the top.

"It's time to end this!" Rei slashed all the branches that Jack was on and then kicked him off the tree and he fell to the ground. She sighed and the landscape turned back to normal and Rei had the Ninja Sash, the Komori Sword, and the Ruby of Ramses in her hands. She turned and glared at Jack threatening him to leave with her katana still out. Jack left with his mouth pouting at his defeat, as Rei made sure he was gone she sheathed back her swords and came up to Rai.

"You can have those. But I'm keeping this sword." She handed him the other two Shen Gong Wu and was about to leave.

"Wait partner, why don't you come with us? You are the fifth dragon; your element is metal right?" Rei twitched as Clay said the words at her. She knew ever since she was little that she was one of the dragons and she was supposed to go to the temple where Master Fung was going to train her…until the incident happened.

"Ok, but only to see Master Fung." Rei was heading to Dojo where he was back to the huge flying size he was in.

"Wait you know Master Fung already?" Omi asked Rei as the 5 were heading to the temple on Dojo. Then Dojo halted and took a closer look at Rei and finally remembered who she was.

"Now I remember! Master Fung and I went to her village to meet her once. Wow you grew up a lot Rei." Rei was a little happy that Dojo remembered her and hoped that Master Fung will remember her as well.

"Wait so if you knew, why didn't you come to the temple when we came?" Rai asked harshly at her which made her flinch at his voice. Then Kimiko punched him in the arm and yelled at him which Rei ignored on what they were arguing about. The 5 arrived to the temple and Master Fung was already waiting outside.

"Master Fung, we got the Night Sash!" Omi handed it the old man that Rei remembered from her past. Rei got off and landed softly on the sidewalk and approached the old master and bowed.

"Reivateil!" Master Fung gasped as he saw her. The other dragons were giving confused looks and knew that she will have to explain. But she doesn't want to do anything with the Xiaolin monks anymore. She's sick and tired of them but this temple was different from her old temple. Master Fung placed his hands on her small shoulders and said, "Welcome home."

Rei finished explaining what happened to her 10 years ago, but she didn't tell him about her family's murder.

"So you're saying that she was the first dragon apprentice you were going to train?" Rai looked at Master Fung with disbelief in his eyes.

Master Fung nodded at the dragon of wind and waited for the four to listen to what he had to say.

"So is she going to stay with us and train with us?" Kimiko asked happily as she looked from Rei to Master Fung.

"Oh that would be most pleasant to have another dragon with us!" Omi agreed cutely which made Rei smile a little. Suddenly she knew that she can't stay with the Xiaolin warriors.

"I'm sorry everyone. But I'm not staying." Everyone was staring at her and gave her questioning looks. Dojo slithered up to her shoulders and was giving a pouting look. Rei petted the petite dragon's head and gave an apologetic look.

"But we need you now more than ever. The Heylin side is getting ready for something very evil that will threaten the world and all 5 dragons must come together." Master Fung placed his hands on Rei's shoulder once more and was waiting for her reply. Even though she wanted to help, her instinct told her that this was not her true home. She shook her head and backed away from all of them, and she placed Dojo safely off.

"I can't trust the Xiaolin side ever again." Rei rushed outside and didn't look back once. She kept on running and running until she was in a bamboo forest far from the temple. Panting harshly, Rei clutched her cold hands tightly and snow was falling softly, just like that day… Tears started to well up and Rei was angry at her weakness and wiped away her tears.

"It looks like you're troubled." Rei turned and saw a young man with olive skin, gold eyes with slits, and long black hair with a slight green sheen. He also wore armor that was elegant and straightforward. Rei blushed at the sight of this man who was giving her a smirk that was mesmerizing. She tried to gather herself together and looked at him with her sapphire eyes straight at his golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Rei was still blushing and looked away after she asked him the question.

"I am Chase Young." Rei suddenly turned around and realized who she was talking with. Back when she was still young and trusted the monks they told her all about Chase Young and all of his evil doings. She unsheathed her katana and got in a battle stance.

"What do you want with me?" Rei's eye glared down at Chase who was just smiling at her with is smile and his gold eyes.

"Why I want you to join me and be by my side." Rei lowered her weapon and was considering listening to what this evil mastermind was getting at.

"Why does it have to be me?" Rei sheathed her katana and leaned on one of the bamboo stick and looked at Chase with innocent eyes. She just told the Xiaolin monks that she can't be with them and wondered if he heard or knew about it.

"You have a special power that is very powerful, and you would be a strong ally at my side. So what do you say?" Chase held up his hand towards her, she hesitated on whether to accept or decline. Rei just wanted to shake and be by his side but she couldn't trust him that easily even though she wanted to. But she doesn't trust the Xiaolin either and she had nowhere else to go. She clasped her hand with Chase's and shook it.

Chase smiled and began guiding her back to his palace. Rei followed and wondered if she was doing the right thing? But she gave herself a mock laugh and then knew that she would rather be on the Heylin side, for some reason she trusts Chase and wants to learn from him his skills that she has heard about. She looked back to the direction to where the temple was…_I'm sorry, Master Fung…everyone…_

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Xiaolin Showdown; the only thing that belongs to me is my OC. A bit crossover of Elemental Gelade I do not own this either, please review, I desperately need ideas~**

_Chapter 2_

Rei followed with Chase's pace as they were going through a forest away from the Xiaolin temple. She wondered if he really knew about her power. Rei clutched her shoulders tightly and silently hoped that he will never find out. Steadily trying to keep up Rei turned back to the direction they were leaving, and for some reason her heart seemed like it was tearing in two. When she saw Rai's face she thought she found another Pledger but it didn't seem right.

Suddenly a huge red bean started attacking them. Chase lifted Rei and quickly got out of the rubble the enemy made. She turned to see who it was but could not recognize the person…or well bean to be exact.

"Well, who do we have here Chase?" The bean smiled evilly at Rei, she retreated behind Chase at his disgusting stare. _Who is this? His energy is really dark and evil. _She wondered if this enemy was worse than the whole Heylin side all together.

"This does not concern you Hannibal Bean." Chase gave a rude remark to Hannibal which made him very angry. Before Rei could react she saw Chase on the ground as Hannibal punched him so hard that blood was coming from his mouth. In horror Rei went next to Chase, and glared at Hannibal for what he has done. Chase pushed her behind him and was protecting her. Suddenly she remembered her brother doing the same thing and died in the process and she knew she had to pledge with Chase.

She ripped her left sleeve off revealing a sapphire stone on her left arm. Rei held Chase's hand and started singing a song only he could hear, and a swirl of fire surrounded the two. Rei could feel the warmth of Chase's hand and turned in to a gauntlet on both arms. The gauntlets were pure black with indigo lining and a sharp sword was on each side; in the front were small spikes that were made of beryl.

"Chase, I'm sorry for not telling you about…" Rei mumbled on but Chase smirked and touched the weapon on his hand.

"I knew the whole time. But I didn't think we would react so soon. Lend me your strength, Reivateil Melevolance." Rei nodded in agreement and was ready to face Hannibal Bean. Chase readied his weapon and started sending hard packed punches to his enemy which made the villain recoil from the hits. She felt like she could have this energy of fighting forever until she noticed her master getting fatigued. Tapping into his mind Rei was facing Chase when he suddenly realized that this was not the real world.

"Chase, sing with me." Rei started to sing a song and Chase followed in making a stunning duet, one that Rei has never heard before.

The winds from a spring year

Flames he shall wear

Lest bitter pain

For healing repentance will rain

Feeling the energy, Chase let out the name of their attack. Chase yelled as he slashed through Hannibal in fiery flames that swirled around him, "Rising inferno!" The move sent the bean flying in the air which he was caught by a bird and flew away into the starless night. Rei turned back to normal and started to worry about Chase. He used too much energy and reacting to him must have taken its toll on him.

* * *

"Are you alright, Chase?" Rei helped him up and looked worried with her sapphire eyes.

"Do not worry about me. We should hurry and get going." He showed that he had no pain but Rei knew that he had to be tired. She got her hand bag and started following him to his place for now they were partners.

Rei was inside this castle that was very big with water flowing inside and there were a lot of circular rooms. When Chase and Rei arrived at the door jungle cats began to appear and went to Chase's side and another cat guided her to a room with a bed and a window next to it.

As Rei put her stuff on the bed she wondered if Chase was doing fine with his wounds. But she had a more serious thought to think of. She reacted with another person after she vowed that her previous Pledger would always be her only one. Rei was silently praying and then thought that it was better this way then the Xiaolin dragons to find out. Especially Rai, for she did not want him to see her like this. Barely visible, wings made of flames started to appear on her back, this was her reaction for when she reacted with Chase.

Touching her stone she suddenly heard a knock on the door and then Chase came in with a tray full of food. She blushed as she got a closer look of the Heylin warrior as he came close and set the food on a table.

"Are your wounds alright?" Rei came and touched his arm where there were several cuts but now covered in bandages.

"You do not need to concern about me young one. You look fatigued as well." She then realized that he was right for she was getting sleepy ever since they finished reacting during the battle. "You should rest as well after you have eaten. Also you may go and get new clothes." As Chase left the door Rei remembered her hoody and how she ripped off the sleeve. But she felt happy that Chase allowed her to go tomorrow.

Still an aching throb came to her heart, was it because of her brother or because she didn't react with Rai? Settling into the bed she began to drift into sleep. In her dream there were dead bodies everywhere. Rei could point out her family members on the ground with blood everywhere and cuts that were very brutal. Rei stared in horror as she saw the monks with weapons from her previous temple.

"No…." As the monks started charging at her Rei suddenly opened her eyes and gasped in horror with sweat rolling down her face. _Just a bad dream, just…a bad dream… _She kept on repeating it over and over but in reality she knew that is happened. Using the little energy she had, she got up and saw a cloak on the night stand with breakfast.

She knew Chase must have put these up for her. Slowly she ate her breakfast and put on the cloak, it fitted her perfectly and it hid her two elemental stones from view. She went outside and breathed in the fresh air and went down to the ground.

In a local town Rei was looking at traveling dresses in a clothe vendor tent. She wondered if this dark blue dress would be good on her. After trying it on and gathering other dresses she was finally done and was wearing her new dark blue dress. It was a bit short but not too short and it was just perfect and the shoes were a fitting with the outfit. The sleeves were long just as she liked it, carrying a shopping bag and looking around she noticed a crow following her. Somehow she knew that it was Chase's bird so she just kept on walking and seeing the vendors. She also bought books to read in her spare time. But now since she is Chase's Edel Raid, she will have to train and be in sync with him all the time when they fight.

Suddenly she bumped into Rai and saw that he was holding a telescope and than Hannibal Bean touched it and I was touching it as well. _Crap, not good I didn't bring my katana with me…All I have is the komori sword which I rarely use…_

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio. My Shard of Lighting, against Raimundo's Sword of the Storm, and Rei's Komori sword. The game is last one standing wins!" Rei was still a bit sleepy from yesterday and squinted to just get focus.

"I accept!" Rai and Rei shouted together. Then the landscape changed into a spiral staircase way with huge boulders floating about.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" The games started and Hannibal started attacking her without warning. Recoiling from his hits Rei jumped to a boulder and slumped to the ground. Breathing heavily she tried to see where Hannibal was and then saw Rai fighting him. Drawing out the Komori sword she rushed at Hannibal and managed to push him off the grounds and sent him falling down.

"Heh, that's for yesterday…" Rei smiled and then remembered that Rai was still doing the showdown with her. She turned and faced him but then her vision started to get blurry. All of a sudden darkness hit her and she was knocked out. Rei heard voices calling out to her and heard Omi's frantically worrying about her while the Rai was suggesting to them that they should take her back to the temple.

When Rei opened her eyes, she noticed that she was on a coach in a living room. Slowly getting up she say the four dragons coming to greet her from her sleep.

"Are you alright missy?" Clay asked and patted her back feeling a relieved Rei was getting used to the rhythmic patting.

"I'm alright. Thank you for helping me." Rei smiled at the monks that helped her and saw Master Fung come in to talk to them.

"I am glad you are well Rei. Why don't you stay here until you are feeling better? Maybe you will rethink to come join these young dragons." Rei hesitated and wasn't sure if she should. _I should be getting back to Chase…_ Finally Rei decided that she will stay only for a little while.

"Alright." the four dragons cheered in happiness which made Rei smile.

"Come on. Let's go train!" Rai grabbed her hand and guided her to the training ground. The warmth of his hand reminded her of her brother when he took her to his favorite places.

"So how do you control the element metal Rei?" Omi asked as the five were sitting down under a tree.

"Well it's like calling out to the metal underneath the earth. There is metal everywhere but its all buried under this earth." She pointed to the ground.

"That's cool!" Rai complimented her which made her blush a little.

"Yes that is most impressive." Rei ignored Omi's smugness and got up and headed to pool. She then remembered a song her mother sang to her and her brother.

"You guys don't mind if I sing do you?" Rei blushed as she asked the question.

"No problem." Kimiko smiled which encouraged her; Rei took a deep breath and started singing the song.

The snow in the air  
To sing me a lullaby  
My winter, come hither to me

The dark nights to come  
So kiss me for good-bye  
The grace of the god land is near to you

Show me the flowers invisible  
Sing me the hymns inaudible  
The wind is my voice  
The moon is my heart  
Come find me, I'm on every hills and fields  
I'm here... ever your near...  
(Sing for your love, gone so far in the past)  
(Pray for the world, that you may rest in peace)

The snow in the air  
to sing me a lullaby  
the angel of rebirth is here

So let all your pain  
Sleep within the husha-by  
The grace of the godland  
Grace of the godland  
Grace of the godland is near...  
So close to you

*Song: Lullaby by Yuki Kajiura

As Rei finished she heard claps from the four and bowed.

"That was pretty!" Kimiko cheered excitedly. Clay and Omi kept clapping and Rei caught Rai's eyes and saw that he was surprised too of her singing. As the five went inside to the kitchen, another monk was there and the four started welcoming him.

"Master Guan! What brings you here?" They were talking happily and Rei seemed left out. Hearing a crow she turned and saw the same crow on a branch from the time she was shopping. Feeling hollow she decided that she would go now. Gathering her stuff she was about to leave until Omi called her. _Dang it! Why now?_

"Rei come meet Master Monk Guan." Omi introduced the master to her right away and she did the same.

"So you are the dragon of metal? I heard about your family and let me say that I am sorry for what happened." Rei twitched at his apology; slowly taking a breath she faced him with calmness.

"It's alright. It is not your fault that my family died." Rei clutched her shoulders as the painful memories were coming back to her. Rai, Omi, Clay and Kimiko were still having their confused looks so Rei guessed that she should explain it to them but not now. "Um, I'm going back now. I'll see you guys later." Before they could reject her leaving Rei disappeared with the wind and left them speechless.

* * *

When Rei returned to Chase's castle she noticed the girly boy trying to find a way inside. Sighing she let crow fly off her shoulder she came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"AHH!" Jack screamed like a girl and retreated up and was clinging on to one of the teeth of the castle. Rei giggled at his scared self and pushed the rock and the door opened. She went inside and saw Chase waiting for her on the top on the stairways. The golden eyes with slits burned into her sapphire eyes and she quickly looked away from the mesmerizing stare.

"You have returned."

"Why wouldn't I?" Rei wondered if he forgot about their reacting yesterday. Then Jack came up behind her and was hiding behind her from Chase.

"Hey Chase, how's it going?"  
"Why are you here worm?" Rei got annoyed by Jack's pathetic self and kicked him in front of her master and jumped next to Chase. Then a purple ghost came to Jack side and looked pretty angry. "Be gone." All of a sudden two tigers came and were circling Jack waiting to make him their chew toy.

"I thought maybe you could consider us working as evil copartners."

"I may even consider about your disturbing proposition. You must first bring me of something value." Rei wondered what that was and thought about the monks in the temple. Maybe one of them or the Shen Gong Wu? _No he wouldn't want those. _After that Jack left the temple leaving the two alone together.

"Um, I guess I should go to my room." Rei said sheepishly though she would've liked to train with him.

"We shall start training tomorrow." Chase said and left her in the hallway. Rei smiled and wondered if he could read her mind as well. But him just telling her that made her happy, she wanted to know more of him. _Tomorrow I'll start training hard._

**To be continued**


End file.
